


I believe mister Katashi is expecting us

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek story based on the Silverfinger episode where Isaac is too nervous to go inside and talk to Katashi's men about the pistol. <br/>Derek and Stiles are going to make the deal, but when things already start to heat up in the car, a kiss might be the only way for this plan to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe mister Katashi is expecting us

“Stiles, if we are going to do this, try to act….normal-ish, okay?” Derek muttered.   
Stiles and Derek were on their way to Katashi, a man that wanted to buy the French pistol that Chris Argent had. Little did Katashi know that it was a distraction, a way for Chris to find Katashi and talk to him. Derek and Stiles had been tasked with doing the negotiations over the pistol and to keep the men there busy for as long as they could. Derek had been opposed to Stiles joining him on this mission for several reasons. Besides the fact that Stiles was clumsy, it was way too dangerous for Stiles to be there. 

“You know me, I can act cool. This is going to be great. The two of us, partners in crime, fooling the bad guys. Fighting evil. Maybe we need a cool name for our crime-fighting team,” Stiles said. 

“No,” Derek sighed. It was quiet for a while, the only sound present being the roaring engine of the car. They were almost there. “You are also not going to fight them. It fighting becomes necessary, leave that part to me.” Derek concluded. 

“No way, dude! We are in this together! We are team…”  
Derek interrupted Stiles with an angry stare. Stiles crawled further back into his seat with a defeated look on his face and nodded. Derek focused on the road again but out of the corner of his eye he could see that Stiles was dying to continue the conversation.

“What?” Derek sighed. 

“I could totally fight, you know? Me and Scott practiced a bit. He said I was really getting better at it. I could even consider going pro. You know, I put the sass in assassin.” Stiles grinned and demonstrated it by making a fist and punching the air. 

Derek raised an eyebrow and wondered how anyone had thought that this was a good idea… him and Stiles doing this together. Maybe he should just stop the car, drop Stiles off here and do the mission by himself. He cared too much about Stiles and he did not want to see him get hurt in any way. While thinking about it, he realized that it was too late since they were already here.   
He parked the car somewhere out of sight, but they did not get out of the car just yet. They had to wait for Allison and Chris to get here first. 

“Team Sterek.” Stiles mumbled. 

“What?” 

“Team Sterek, dude! That would totally be the name of our team. It’s a combination of our names. I mean, Diles does not really sound good, but Sterek works for me.” Stiles looked at Derek with a big smile on his face, like it was the best idea he had ever had. 

“I’m not doing this again.” Derek muttered. “I told you to act normal. You’re doing the exact opposite.”

“We are doing an undercover mission, of course we need a codename.” Stiles began to sound irritated. It was the most logical thing in the world and he did not understand why Derek was so against having a codename for their team.   
The smell of Stiles’ irritation made Derek turn his head and look at Stiles. 

“Maybe you should just stay in the car. It’s not safe for you out there,” Derek said. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Stiles growled, while unfastening his seatbelt. He got out of the car and walked around to Derek’s side. 

Derek sighed. “What the hell are you doing? Get back in the car, Stiles.” He could see, however, that Stiles had no intention of getting back into the car. Quite the opposite actually... he wanted Derek to join him outside. 

“Get your ass out of that car and fight me.” 

Derek stared at him with a confused look in his eyes. “I’m not fighting you. Why would I fight you?”

“If I land a single punch on you, then you will stop being such a sourwolf and let me go on this mission with you without any further complaining. And we keep the codename for our team.”

“And if you don’t?”

“I’ll stay in the car. I’ll stay out of trouble and out of your way. You will never have to go on any mission with me ever again. You’ll be rid of me.”   
Derek could hear Stiles’ voice crack. It hurt Stiles, saying these words, that much was obvious. It also hurt Derek, to see Stiles like this, to see him hurt like this, and it was his fault.  
Derek just sat there for a second, frozen like a statue, not sure what to do.   
Stiles was holding back his tears, forgetting the fact that Derek could smell everything he was feeling.   
Slowly, Derek got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and then they were just standing there. Two guys in the parking lot, ready to fight. Neither of them really wanted to fight though, but Derek and Stiles were very good at misunderstandings.   
When Stiles threw his first punch, Derek easily sidestepped it. Stiles, however, was very persistent and kept throwing punches at Derek, getting more frustrated by the second. After a while, Stiles’ fist finally landed on Derek’s torso. 

A faint smile appeared on Derek’s face. “You got me.” Of course, Stiles did not get him. It was on purpose. Having a teamname is not something Derek was looking forward to but the thought of Stiles avoiding him was even worse. He did not want that, so when the punch came flying towards him, he decided to let that one hit him. Maybe it would go unnoticed? 

Of course, it was noticed. Stiles noticed. “That’s not fair, you let me win. You could have easily blocked that punch just like you did with the other million punches I threw at you.” There was an angry tone in Stiles' voice. He was planning on beating Derek fair and square. He wanted to show him how much he had learned. He wanted to land a punch on Derek by himself, but he knew Derek. This punch did not land because of his own amazing skills, no way. 

“I don’t want to get rid of you, Stiles. I don’t want to never go on a mission with you ever again,” Derek stated, while staring at his feet.   
He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat rising. Shit, he just made it awkward. Derek felt like an idiot. Neither of them dared to say anything.   
Thank God... After what felt like ages, Derek saw Chris and Allison approaching. He started walking towards them to greet them, leaving a very confused Stiles behind by the car. 

“You guys ready for this?” Chris asked. Derek nodded. He was. Stiles, on the other hand, was not.   
When Chris saw Stiles, he raised an eyebrow. “Stiles, you okay? Come on, we need you to look confident!” 

“Yeah that’s probably not going to happen,” Stiles said. It was more like a whisper, Derek was sure that Chris and Allison did not hear him. It was meant for his ears only. 

While they were going over the plan one last time, Chris kept looking at Stiles. He could see that there was something wrong with the boy but it was too late to change the plan now. “Stiles, you look very nervous. Katashi’s men will notice, so get it together, okay?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah, give me a second,” Stiles mumbled. He walked back to where Derek parked his car and collapsed against it. There he was, sitting in the parking lot. Stiles felt like such an idiot. He liked Derek so much and he punched him? Good job, Stiles… Good job…. Really, a terrific way of dealing with your feelings and emotions. Stiles knew that he had made things awkward but he was just so excited about him and Derek doing this together. God, why was he always such an idiot….  
He was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice Derek walking over to him.

“Come on…” Derek mumbled, while offering Stiles his hand. Stiles looked up at Derek. It's not fair that Derek could always smell and hear how people were feeling. Right now, Stiles' would give anything just to know how Derek was feeling right now. Was he annoyed, or maybe even angry? Was he nervous? Finally, he took his hand and Derek pulled him up to his feet. Both of them were now standing up, leaning against the car. 

“Der… I’m sorry for… just now… I didn’t mean to… you know?”

“Don’t, Stiles. I should be the one apologizing.”

There it was again, the awkward silence. Stiles’ heartbeat was going like crazy. Both of them were looking for words, but both of them were not finding any.   
After a while, Stiles said: “I don’t think I can do this, maybe you should…” 

He was cut off by Derek pressing his lips against Stiles’. Derek was never great with words, but always good with actions. Kissing Stiles seemed like the way to go, and he was right. For a second, Stiles was too confused to respond to the kiss, but when he realized what was happening, he wrapped his hands around Derek and kissed him back. A wave of relief hit Derek when he realized that Stiles was actually kissing him back. The kiss lasted for quite some time, but when the two finally broke the kiss, the smile on Stiles’ face could not be any bigger. 

“How do you feel now?” Derek asked. The look on Stiles’ face said enough.   
Stiles filled up with confidence. He was no longer nervous. How could he be after kissing Derek freakin’ Hale. He was on top of the world.   
They walked back to Allison and Chris.   
Stiles put on a pair of sunglasses and smirked."Let's get this show on the road!" 

 

 

“Gentlemen, I believe mister Katashi is expecting us,” Stiles said, when they walked into the warehouse.   
He was standing there with an assertive posture, he was not fidgeting and his face was relaxed.   
Derek was standing next to him, trying his best not to grin. This was going to go just fine.

 

Stiles told Allison about the whole "Sterek" thing afterwards. After all, Stiles did manage to punch him, so they kept the codename. Derek did not really mind anymore. As long as it made Stiles happy, he was okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late-night Sterek fic because we all need that sometimes.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come message me on [Tumblr](http://teenwolfmijke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
